


Fight Back

by sappho3010



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, One Shot, Other, Protective Derek Hale, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Derek teaches you how to fight, leading to tension between the two of you and a confession.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/You
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249
Kudos: 18





	Fight Back

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed,” Derek said, exasperated. “What the hell were you thinking?” 

“I️ was thinking that I️ couldn’t just stand by and do nothing!” you retorted. 

Derek tilted his head slightly, brows furrowed as he looked at you, as if trying to figure you out. Despite your discomfort, you stood your ground, attempting to match his intensity with your own gaze as you looked him in the eyes. 

“Teach me how to fight,” you suggested, your voice commanding. 

Derek shook his head and scoffed, dismissing your idea. 

“No,” he uttered flatly. 

You crossed your arms in front of your chest and shrugged. 

“Why not?” you challenged. 

“Because, what if you...” he started before trailing off. 

Defiantly, you took a stepped forward toward him, feeling the weight of your own feet hitting the ground before you exhaled. 

“What if I️ what?” you tested. 

Derek’s face twisted as he grew aware of his lack of a rebuttal. He nodded. 

“Fine. Tomorrow. 6am,” he declared. 

You groaned in annoyance. 

“That’s so early,” you complained. 

Derek shrugged. 

“If you’re not serious about this...” he began. 

You sighed. 

“I️ am,” you contradicted. “I️ guess I’ll meet you at the ass crack of dawn, then.” 

~~~ 

The first session didn’t go smoothly. You found Derek to be impatient and critical, making too big a deal out of every misstep on your part, never failing to inform you that had it been a real situation, you would’ve been hurt or killed. 

Still, in spite of his criticism, you remained determined to learn how to defend yourself. 

It was during another session that you began to see right through him. He had been training you in the woods and managed to pin you against a tree. He had you in that position for a while, the two of you both breathing heavily and your heart racing. The air moving in and out of your lungs felt thick and almost too heavy to breathe. 

His eyes darted to your lips, and that was it. He was going to kiss you and you were ready. 

Except, that isn’t what happened next. 

He moved back away from you, clearing his throat, ready to pretend the moment you just shared hadn’t happened at all. 

“You should be more careful,” he remarked. 

That was the last straw for you. You'd had it. 

“What is your problem?” you blurted. 

Derek crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“My problem?” he challenged. 

You groaned. 

“Yes, Derek, your problem. You criticize every little thing I️ do even though I’ve been working my ass off and actually getting a lot better, might I️ add. Not to mention that you didn't want to train me in the first place and still haven’t told me why. So cut the crap and tell me what your deal is,” you said. 

Derek blinked, clearly taken aback by your slight outburst. 

“Look, I️ just...I️ don’t want anything bad to happen to you, okay?” he confessed. 

Despite the slight coldness still lingering in his tone, you were touched by his words, your demeanor softening as you moved in closer. 

You shook your head slightly, taking one of his hands in yours. 

“Derek, hey, look at me. I’m gonna be just fine, okay?” you assured. 

He nodded and sighed. 

“I’ve lost enough people that I️ love, [Y/N]. I️ can't add you to that list,” he confided. 

You quietly gasped at the implication of his words. 

“You said people...that you love?” you asked, your words slow and calculated as you approached the subject with caution. 

The werewolf pressed his lips together tightly, jaw clenched as he nodded reluctantly. 

“I️’m in love with, [Y/N],” he confessed. 

Gently, you touched a hand to his cheek before leaning in for the overdue kiss. The moment was different now, though. It was filled with heat and driven by passion. Instead, the kiss was tender and affirming. It was your nonverbal way of telling him that everything was okay. 

With your hand still on his face, you looked deeply into his eyes, gazing into his vulnerable and wounded soul. 

“I️ love you too, Derek Hale, and you’re not gonna lose me. That’s a promise.”


End file.
